Ma poupée de glace
by Solidae ut Glacies
Summary: " Elle me regardait et j'avais peur. Je savais qu'elle ne tirerait pas, mais c'était sa propre peur qui m'effrayait. Sa main tremblait comme si elle risquait de perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait... Moi ? "
1. Incipit

Ma poupée de glace

Le vent balayait la plage avec force la mer s'écrasait violemment contre les rochers qui bordaient la plage et la lumière des étoiles me semblait aveuglante.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter et pousser un cri que je n'entendis pas. Je me retournai et vit alors Pirika dont les yeux noyés de larmes exprimaient le soulagement. Ses lèvres bougèrent comme si elle parlait mais aucun autre son que celui de la houle rageuse ne parvint à mes oreilles.

Ma sœur se jeta sur moi et ses bras m'enserrèrent sans que je comprenne pourquoi elle était si tendre et si heureuse. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à la question qui me trottait dans la tête : que se passe-t-il ?

J'aperçus alors Chocolove qui riait aux éclats avec Ryû et Manta un peu plus loin. Derrière eux, Ren aidait Jun à se relever et leur famille semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour l'héritier du clan Tao. Quelques mètres plus à droite, Yoh et sa famille s'étaient lancés dans une grande conversation avec les Gandharas.

Près de la mer, Anna donnait des ordres aux X-Laws et à Lyserg qui se précipitaient vers les eaux d'où un des anciens sbires de Hao sortait. Je reconnus alors Peyote. Il portait quelqu'un avec difficulté. C'était un homme vêtu de blanc dont la peau et les cheveux étaient sombre. C'était un de ses « compagnons d'armes ». Il me semble que son nom était Turbine.

Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait.

Hao nous avait ressucité et nous avions tous été téléportés sur cette plage. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne m'était pas totalement inconnue... C'était celle où nous nous étions battus aux côtés de Hao et où j'avais vaincu le sombre Blocken !

Ma sœur me délivra et commença à me parler en esquissant un sourire. Comme elle me parlait sans se rendre compte que le bruit de la mer masquait tout autre son, je lui dis sans m'entendre :

Pirika, je n'entends rien. Reste là, je vais aider les autres.

Sans un regard pour ma sœur, je la laissai seule au milieu de la plage pour me diriger vers Anna qui parlait si fort que sa voix aurait couvert une tempête. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle m'engagea et m'expliqua que certaines personnes avaient été téléportées dans la mer et qu'elles étaient inconscientes puis elle désigna Tamao, la petite Maiden et Blocken qui étaient allongés sur le sable où ils séchaient un peu plus loin.

Je la quittai pour tirer les victimes de la mer. Alors que j'entrai dans l'eau pour rejoindre Lyserg qui extirpait un corps des rochers, j'entendis une voix féminine pleine de désespoir s'élever.

Où elle est ? se lamenta une autre voix qui devait appartenir à une fille plus jeune.

M'approchant un peu plus de la droite, je vis deux des filles qui formaient l'équipe Hana-Gumi. Celle aux cheveux bleus, perchée sur un rocher en hauteur scrutait l'horizon, tandis que la rousse s'agrippait à une roche pour ne pas se faire emporter par les vagues.

Besoin d'aide ? demandai-je en progressant difficilement car le courant était très fort, en plus, j'avais de l'eau jusqu'aux reins.

Seule la rouquine remarqua ma présence, et son regard implorant me donna une réponse sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler. J'avançai vers elle lentement en m'appuyant sur les rochers pour ne pas tomber, et lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, je lui proposai de grimper sur mon dos.

Si je voulais monter je l'aurais déjà fait, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Je suis descendue voir si Marion était bloquée là, mais non.

Tu parles de la petite blonde ?

Evidemment ! Tu crois que j'en connais combien avec ce prénom ?

Je ne répondis pas à sa question provocatrice et me contentai de la dépasser pour explorer les rochers et trouver cette pauvre petite avant qu'elle ne se noie. J'étais arrivé au bout de l'avancée rocheuse lorsqu'une vague me fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle me happa complètement, et je me retrouvai alors à faire des pirouettes dans l'eau sans savoir où était le haut ou le bas. Le courant m'emportait, encore et encore. J'eus l'impression de passer une éternité à me débattre dans l'océan comme un beau diable. Lorsque je me heurtai enfin à quelque chose d'une taille imposante, sans savoir ce que c'était, je m'y accrochai et ouvris les yeux.

C'était l'épave du navire que Hao avait détruit quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque nous combattions ensemble. Je levai la tête et remarquai que je m'étais bien éloigné des roches qui ne formaient qu'une tâche sombre dans l'immensité du liquide verdâtre. Je nageai avec force vers la surface, et lorsque ma tête fut hors de l'eau, j'inspirai une grande goulée d'air frais. Jamais je n'avais autant aimé respirer mais les vagues me ballottaient et m'éloignaient toujours un peu plus du rivage. _Ce doit être une marée descendante_, pensai-je en lançant un regard autour de moi.

C'est alors que je vis un corps flotter à quelques mètres de moi. Il était très petit... Reconnaissant Manta, je nageai aussi vite que je pus jusqu'à lui pour le sauver. Une fois que je fus à côté du corps, je vis que ce n'était mon ami. _Mais non !_ gémis-je intérieurement en me sentant idiot. _Manta est sur la plage avec Chocolove et Ryû_.

Je me saisi quand même de ce petit être immobile et me rendis alors compte qu'il était fait de chiffon. Je fixai son visage et remarquai qu'un de ses yeux était décousu et pendait lamentablement sur une de ses joues qui avait du être raccommodée plus d'une fois... _Une poupée !_ pensai-je en soupirant.

Alors que je me débattais dans l'eau avec désespoir pour trouver une fille qui n'était peut-être pas là, une ombre passa au-dessus de moi.

Horo ! Grimpe !

Merci Reoseb !

Le golem tendit une main gigantesque vers moi où je m'assis en déposant la poupée au visage repoussant. Je fis un signe du pouce à Reoseb pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien, puis il décolla. La main me déposa sur l'épaule du colosse où mon sauveur était tranquillement installé.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il.

Je cherche quelqu'un.

Qui c'est ?

Une blondinette.

Et c'est quoi cette horreur ? - il désigna la poupée trempée.

Je ne sais pas trop... mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

Ah bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

A propos de...?

De la blondinette.

Ben... Tu veux m'aider à la chercher ?

Bien sûr ! Hey Seyram ! Frôle bien la mer, on y cherche quelqu'un !

Le golem s'allongea dans les airs et descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une dizaine de centimètres entre la mer et son épaule de fer, puis il avança lentement en direction de la rive. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'aperçus un corps qui flottait au milieu de l'océan. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient un halo couleur soleil qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'un fantôme.

Reoseb, tu peux nous rapprocher de cette personne là-bas, s'il-te-plaît ?

Oui, et il fit un signe à sa sœur aux commandes du golem qui s'approcha alors du corps à moitié immergé.

Une main immense plongea dans l'eau, se plaça sous le corps de la jeune fille et la tira des eaux avant de la placer à nos côtés.

Elle était à portée de main, mais je ne pouvais pas la toucher. Elle était vulnérable ainsi endormie, mais elle me faisait mal. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noir et triste en ce monde, mais elle m'apportait lumière et réconfort.

Et tandis que l'observais comme un imbécile émerveillé, le golem atterrissait brusquement. Dans un geste purement protecteur, je la pris entre mes bras pour l'empêcher de glisser de l'épaule de fer. C'est alors que ses beaux yeux d'un vert émeraude profond s'ouvrirent. On y voyait rien. Aucune expression. Pas même la surprise, la peur ou le dégoût. Juste deux yeux vides dans lesquels j'étais déjà perdu.

Je suis là, dis-je d'une voix douce comme si elle allait être réjouie de savoir que moi, un de ses anciens ennemis, j'étais là, à côté d'elle.

Mais ses yeux ouverts ne semblaient même pas me voir. Peut-être était-il trop tard ?

Mon cœur se serra, ma vue se brouilla, mon ouïe se troubla mais mon espoir ne s'envola pas. J'ignorais ce qui me poussait à faire ça, mais je le fis : prenant ses petites mains fines et glacées dans les miennes, j'y déchargeai tout mon Furyoku en espérant que ce soit suffisant pour raviver son énergie vitale. N'étant pas un génie dans la médecine, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire de mieux.

Je sentais le regard de tout le monde autour de moi : Reoseb, Seyram, Pirika, Kororo, Yoh, Ren, Chocolove, Ryû, Lyserg, Manta, Anna, les X-Laws, les Gandharas, les sbires de Hao qui étaient réveillés et les deux équipières de celle que je tentais de garder en vie.

A chaque seconde qui passait, je faiblissais un peu plus, et bientôt Sa peau n'avait plus que la pâleur de la porcelaine car la chaleur qui en émanait prouvait que j'avais réussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite : épuisé et pantelant, je me suis évanoui.

Etait-ce du à la fatigue, ou ai-je réellement senti Sa main étreindre la mienne ?


	2. Un songe en Enfer

Ma poupée de glace

_**Les fleurs sont vénéneuses**_

_La femme est la porte de l'Enfer_ – Tertullien.

Ma chute commençait tout juste, mais je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais. Et d'ailleurs, trouvais-je cette situation déplaisante ? Dans cette chute infinie, son prénom résonnait dans ma tête comme un écho que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Loin de me déranger, ces deux syllabes résonnaient en moi comme une mélodie.

Marion...

Un prénom bien étrange qui n'était certainement pas japonais. J'ignorais ce qu'il signifiait, mais pour moi, il était synonyme de mystère et représentait ma déchéance. Je sombrais dans cet Enfer où Elle m'avait entraîné. Cet Enfer où Elle m'attirait comme pour la délivrer.

Car Elle était prisonnière. De quoi ? Je l'ignorais. Mais ce visage que j'avais déjà croisé avait été marqué par quelque chose de terrible. Je me souvins alors d'une de ces fois où je l'avais vu. C'était dans une forêt où Elle et ses coéquipières s'étaient réunies car elles avaient pour mission d'éliminer nos corps avant que nous ne ressuscitions. Par chance, nous étions revenus à la vie avant qu'elles n'arrivent et avions pu les arrêter. J'avais alors eu le privilège de m'opposer à Elle...

C'est moi qui avait stoppé son fantôme par un mur de glace. Et ce fantôme... _Bien sûr !_ Pensai-je en sentant une lumière éclairer mon esprit. _C'est cette horrible poupée qui lui sert de fantôme !_

Cette chose au visage décousu que j'avais vu dans ses bras la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. C'était à l'aéroport de Tokyo où nous avions pris l'avion Over Soul pour aller en Amérique. Je me souviens de ce petit sourire forcé qu'elle nous avait adressé. Son regard exprimait alors un certain amusement. Le même que celui d'une personne qui se retient de se moquer sans parvenir à dissimuler entièrement ce qu'elle pense.

Le fait de revoir son visage avait freiné ma chute. Étrange... Voulait-on que mon supplice dure plus longtemps ? Ou m'étais-je trompé ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas mon Enfer mais bien celle qui pourrait me libérer du poids de ne plus pouvoir aimer... aimer ? Elle ? L'aimer ?

Mon cœur se pinça. Pauvre Damuko ! Elle qui avait souffert tant d'années en silence entant que koropockle car elle m'aimait encore, allait en plus subir mon attirance pour une autre... J'étais décidément monstrueux !

Ma tristesse accéléra ma descente, et alors que je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et penser à quelque chose susceptible de me rendre heureux, j'entendis un coup de feu. Puis un autre... Et encore un. Combien en entendis-je ? Je l'ignore, mais quelqu'un tirait en rafale. Par réflexe, je me roulais en boule pour me protéger des tirs en attendant que le tireur soit à court de balle.

Malheureusement, je sentis qu'on me redressait sur mes deux jambes, et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait ou que j'ouvre les yeux, une balle m'atteignit en plein front.


	3. Les fleurs sont vénéneuses

Ma poupée de glace

_**Les fleurs sont vénéneuses**_

_Il y a des services si grands qu'on ne peut les payer que par l'ingratitude_ – Alexandre Dumas.

J'ouvris les yeux et lançai un regard affolé autour de moi. J'étais dans un lit aux draps blanc tout comme les murs de la pièce que je partageais avec deux personnes. Sur ma table de chevet se trouvaient ma cloche l'Oracle, une boîte de vitamines et un joli petit bouquet de fleurs roses aux pétales innombrables.

« La marmotte s'est réveillée ? » fit une voix acerbe que je reconnus sans peine.

A ma droite, Chocolove et Ren se tenaient chacun d'une façon différente en m'observant : le premier paraissait soulagé et guettait la moindre occasion pour sortir un jeu de mots ou une blague foireuse et le second me regardait comme s'il rêvait de me crier dessus. En clair, ils étaient dans leur état normal.

« Pourquoi je me retrouve... »

« A l'hôpital ? - me coupa sèchement Ren. Mais parce que tu as joué au héros ! On revenait d'un combat fatiguant, on avait besoin de dormir, on avait presque plus de Furyoku et il a fallu que tu t'amuses à sauver... »

« … Une fille en danger, achevai-je d'une voix neutre. D'ailleurs... elle va bien ? »

« J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche, répondit Ren en soupirant. Tu nous as flanqué la trouille, on a cru que tu n'avais plus d'énergie vitale ! »

« Kororo était terrifiée » ajouta Chocolove en désignant mon fantôme gardien perché sur son épaule.

J'eus du mal à la regarder, elle qui s'inquiétait tant pour moi alors que je ne m'étais pas soucié de ses inquiétudes.

« Je suis navré Damuko » murmurai-je à son intention.

Un petit gazouillis lui échappa tandis qu'elle me lançait un sourire réconfortant. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. J'aurais voulu ne plus rien ressentir. _Damuko, par ma faute, tu risques de souffrir une nouvelle fois..._, pensai-je en me maudissant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours moi qui lui fasse du mal ? Elle aurait pu m'attaquer sévèrement ou m'abandonner, je ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Ça aurait été légitime après tout : c'était de ma faute si elle était devenue un koropockle.

« SI ON T'ENNUIE DIS-LE ! » s'enflamma Ren dont les yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

« Qu... Quoi ?! » balbutiai-je en sortant de mes pensées.

« JE TE DIS QU'AVEC CHOCOLOVE, ON VA NOUS ENTRAINER ! »

« Ah ! Alors... Bon entraînement » dis-je tandis que Ren tournait les talons pour sortir hors de la pièce.

« On reviendra demain » ajouta plus gentiment Chocolove en suivant notre chef d'équipe.

« A demain... »

Lorsque la porte se ferma sur mes coéquipiers, Kororo vint se placer sur le bord de mon lit et fixa les fleurs d'une façon étrange. C'était comme si leur vue l'attristait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kororo...? »

« C'est pas finit ce raffut ?! »

« On aimerait bien dormir ! »

Je levai les yeux vers les deux lits opposés au mien et vis alors avec qui je partageais cette chambre...

« Oh... génial...! » gémis-je.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on me mette avec eux ?! Les frères Boz...

« Oh ! Mais c'est Horo ! » s'exclama Zen.

« Tu vas bien petit ? » demanda Ryô.

« Mieux que vous on dirait » répondis-je en désignant le bras en écharpe du premier et le torse bandé du deuxième.

« Mhh ? Oh, ça c'est rien ! On guérira vite ! » s'esclaffa Ryô.

« Ouais...! On en a vu d'autres » confirma son frère avec un clin d'œil.

« Ravi pour vous... » répondis-je d'un ton absent.

« Eh dis-nous petit ! »

« On savait pas que tu avais du succès avec les filles ! »

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je en m'intéressant à la conversation.

« Ben, nous on a même pas eu de lettre de nos fans... »

_Ils ont des fans ?!_

« … Mais TOI tu as eu une visite... »

« Avec un cadeau ! » ajouta Zen d'un air jaloux en désignant du menton le petit bouquet de fleurs.

Je laissai mon regard se poser sur le cadeau en question, pensant que c'était Pirika qui me les avait apporté. Étant ma sœur, il était normal qu'elle soit venue me voir.

« Elle avait pas les cheveux bleus par hasard ? » demandai-je en soupirant.

« Ah non petit ! Celle-là a même pas osé rentrer par peur de te déranger dans ton sommeil. »

« Celle dont on parle, on l'a vu quand on était avec Hao » dit Ryô.

« Comment ?! » m'exclamai-je en portant de nouveau mon regard sur les deux musiciens.

« Ben ouais... C'est une petite blonde avec des couettes... »

« … Et elle a des yeux verts qui font trop flipper. »

« Son nom c'est...? » demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Ah hum...! Je sais plus. Et toi Ryô ? »

« Pareil... Mais alors heu... c'est pas ta petite amie ? »

« QUOI ?! Mais non ! Je... enfin... je la connais même pas ! » bredouillai-je en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Ah... » fit Zen qui parut déçu.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement et une infirmière entra.

« Zen et Ryô – les deux concernés se tournèrent vers l'arrivante – vous allez être transférés dans une autre chambre. »

« Pourquoi ?! » demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« Parce que vos blessures impliquent d'être surveillées de près pour une rééducation. »

Le déménagement des musiciens ne se fit pas en silence : ils passèrent leur temps à se vanter d'avoir survécu à bien pire pour qu'on les laisse ici. Personnellement, j'étais bien heureux qu'ils s'en aillent : je comptais me reposer, et pas répondre à leurs questions ou supporter des commentaires indiscrets !

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que je repensais à celle qui m'avait offert des fleurs, l'infirmière vint de nouveau frapper à ma porte.

« Navrée de vous déranger, une jeune fille souhaiterait vous voir. Êtes-vous apte à la recevoir ? »

« Bien sûr » répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Je vais lui dire alors... Au fait ! Votre sœur m'a demandé hier de vous remettre ceci » ajouta l'infirmière en me tendant l'ikupasui que Pirika m'avait fabriqué.

Avant que j'aie pu remercier la jeune femme, elle était déjà partit. Je posai l'ikupasui sur ma table de chevet et L'attendis. Je savais que ce serait Elle. Quelle autre fille aurait pu venir me voir ? Pirika ? Non. L'infirmière n'aurait pas eu besoin de me donner l'ikupasui, ma sœur l'aurait fait.

« Ainsi tu es en vie... »

Je levai les yeux vers la personne à qui cette voix douce et torturée appartenait. C'était bien Elle. Vêtue d'une robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux et au décolleté en V de chaussures montantes de la même couleur la peau de porcelaine de ma visiteuse était mise en valeur comme jamais on aurait pu le faire.

Elle vint se planter à un mètre de moi, et ses grands yeux verts se fixèrent aux miens. Je ne pus rien y déchiffrer, mais lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix laissa clairement entendre qu'elle était déçue.

« Tu m'as sauvé. »

« Heu... oui » fis-je sans savoir quoi répondre à son ton qui collait mal avec l'affirmation faite.

« Et tu n'es pas mort. »

« Si ça rend triste, dis-le ! » m'exclamai-je, incapable de faire plus subtile.

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Son corps trembla comme si elle pleurait, et ses bras serrèrent un peu plus son horrible poupée que je remarquai juste.

« Comment ose-t-il parler de tristesse à Chuck et Mari ? » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son fantôme.

« … Désolé » tentai-je maladroitement en sentant une immense gêne m'envahir.

« Tu devrais demander pardon à genoux, et au lieu de ça, tu voudrais entendre un joyeux... merci ? »

« Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse mourir, c'est ça ? » demandai-je sans comprendre.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire un oui de la tête avant de plonger dans un mutisme qui dura quelques minutes. Quelques minutes ? Une éternité plutôt oui !

« Pourquoi voulais-tu mourir ? » cédai-je.

« Toi aussi tu es un assassin Usui Horokeu – mon teint vira au cramoisie. Tu devrais comprendre. »

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais, ni ce à quoi c'était dû. Qu'elle connaisse mon vrai prénom ? Son affirmation ? Son ton réjouis ? Ou le fait que j'ignorais où elle voulait en venir ? Son regard se braqua sur Kororo qui lui en renvoya un noir au possible. Pourtant, la noirceur de mon esprit gardien était loin de rivaliser avec celle de la jeune shaman.

« Moi aussi j'ai tué les seules personnes capables de me comprendre et de m'aimer à la fois, dit-elle sur un ton de nouveau emprunt de tristesse. Et pensant que tu mourrais aussi, je t'ai amené ces chrysanthèmes pour décorer ta tombe... »

« Sauf que je suis vivant ! la coupai-je sèchement. Et dis-moi, t'es qui pour connaître mon nom et mon passé ? »

« Marion Fauna, la dernière Dolls Master sur Terre... Repose-toi loup fougueux, et dis-toi bien que seule ma voix est douce. Certaines fleurs sont aussi délicates que vénéneuses... et mon venin viendra facilement à bout de n'importe quel animal, que ce soit un loup ou une brebis » ajouta-t-elle avec une douceur inquiétante, promesse de meurtre.

« J'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! » déclarai-je au moment où elle tournait les talons pour partir.

Elle s'immobilisa sans pour autant se donner la peine de m'accorder un regard.

« Tu pars aujourd'hui, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas toujours. Le loup que je suis n'est pas seulement fougueux et tu vas t'en rendre compte, car si je suis le loup, tu es la brebis. Tu ne peux rien entre mes griffes. »

« Encore faut-il que j'y sois » murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce pour de bon.

Et elle me laissa là, avec des pensées agitées et des souvenirs douloureux. Mais surtout, elle me laissa avec un sentiment plus lourds que n'importe lequel de mes fardeaux : sa souffrance. Elle paraissait tellement profonde qu'elle en devenait inégalable.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers les quatre chrysanthèmes roses dont les pétales se fanaient déjà. Je me remémorai alors ce que je connaissais de ces fleurs : dans certains pays occidentaux, elles décorent les tombes car elles représentent l'éternité... Et le fait qu'il y en ai quatre était un rapport de plus à la mort, ce chiffre étant craint au Japon.

Mon cœur se serra. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je la sauve ? Pourquoi l'avais-je même rencontré ? Cette fleur n'était pas seulement belle, elle était aussi extrêmement dangereuse. Et pas seulement pour moi ou les autres, mais surtout pour elle-même.

« Il semblerait que cette fleur soit aussi belle que vénéneuse » soupirai-je en prenant Kororo dans mes bras pour trouver un peu de réconfort.


End file.
